


heavy dose of atmosphere

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this. If you don't, I'll write a different one. </p><p>Also sorry for the delay my homework load's been insane.</p></blockquote>





	heavy dose of atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangledbanks (summerhurleys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



Josh smiles as Tyler rests his head on Josh's chest, and runs his fingers through Tyler's hair.

"I love you," Tyler mumbles into Josh's skin.

"I love you too," Josh assures him, halfheartedly wishing that Tyler would raise his head so they could kiss. But he's just as fine lying with Tyler's limbs entangled with his.

"We should-" Tyler's cut off by a yawn, "do that again sometime."

Josh smiles, almost laughing. "I'm down with that."

"Up for it and down with it," Tyler mumbles sleepily. "Up and down all over the place."

Josh laughs out loud this time. "Go to bed, Ty."

"I am in bed," Tyler says, snuggling a little closer for emphasis.

"Go to sleep, then," Josh says, kissing his palm and pressing to Tyler's shoulder.

"Okay," Tyler murmurs, fumbling for Josh's hands. Josh intertwines their fingers. "G'night, J."

"Good night, Tyler," Josh says, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. If you don't, I'll write a different one. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay my homework load's been insane.


End file.
